Velvet Sky
by Alice Tantimile
Summary: Two Years after the destruction of Itex, Max and the flock serch for the mystirious CatPeople. On the way, a shocking thing changes the life of the flock, Called the Burden. Is Max...puh...puh...? What next?
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

"HOLD IT! I am NOT going. Forget it!" I yelped. Fang looked at me with surprise.

"What? Afraid of flying in the storm? That's not like you." He stroked my hair. I shrugged.

"We've been flying for HOURS trying to find those cats and they aren't here. Everyone's tired. There's a storm on the way, there is a perfect sleeping spot right under our feet..."

"Your right..." Gassy chimed in. "I'm real tired." He yawned and found a branch.

"Ok. Fine." He said with reluctance. "HEY! Everybody, we are staying here for the night." He started to set up camp and successfully finished 30 minutes after starting.

Suddenly, a crash of thunder echoed throughout the mountainside. The mountains were large and bare, with a few pine trees lining he sides. I growled at the thought of having to reach such altitude, while staying so near the ground. Made me feel uncomfortable. This whole plan was very risky. Itex was gone, but not the other dangers. I thought it was so unreal for Itex to not be chasing us the first year, but now, I am 16, and it has been two whole years since it's destruction!

"I hate this place." I muttered. Currently, we were searching for the old Itex creations, like us, who called themselves, the Cat People. They helped fight off Itex the final time. When I was fighting Omega 2 years ago, they were not there, then suddenly, once I had finished with Omega, they like, just popped out of nowhere. I didn't know any one of them. They were HUGE. Massive and muscular. After they came, the whole fight got easier. The people who had been around when they were created must have left, and I don't blame them. The stories I heard about them went like this.

The Cat people were one of the first creations of Itex. They were given many things, such as a conscience. They had the ability to morph from human to cat like Erasers did, except, they looked more graceful and easier than the Erasers. After a few years, the few cats alive, about 20, started to get rebellious. A she-cat named "8" started to organize them. She soon took the name of Star, and other cats took new names other than their numbers. The humans realized too late that the cats had become more powerful than them. The cats had increased in size from about human sized, to the size on a mini-van in their cat-forms, which they stayed in more often. Itex offered a peace treaty. They would release the cats, if they left one behind. The cats were unsure, but eventually agreed and left one, named Echo behind. They were released and were agreed to never be found again. Like us, the Flock, they mutated, as we call it, and got powers. They have been living somewere in the Appalation Mountains.

And that is where we are headed. Well. Not tonight anyways. We are staying here until this huge storm passes.

Its been 5 hours. I am so restless. Everyone except Me and Fang are asleep. He stares at me.

"What are you looking at?" I growled, folding my arms in front of my chest.

"I'm looking at how beautiful you are." Lightning flashed, as if it was showing how shocked I was. He rarely said anything like this. The confusion must have shown on my face.

"Wanna, uh, sleep with me tonight?" He asked, clearly looking for words.

"Uh, sure. It is cold…" I got into bed with him. He snuggled. I looked at him curiously. I then grinned and snuggled back.

I woke up exhausted. I had NO idea what happened last night. AT ALL. I vaguely realized that both Fang and I were completely exposed. I felt very funny and Under his blankets of course. I gasped, and yanked on my clothes. It was raining only a little bit, but in our pine tree, it was cold. You could see everything. From the mountains, to the valleys. Iggy was already awake, preparing our breakfast feast of POWERbars and energy drinks. Nudge walked in looking tired and happy.

"What's up girl?" I said cheerfully, ruffling her pretty brown hair. I seemed to have obviously tried to forget what MIGHT have happened last night.

"I had a great dream! I dreamed that I was flying in a sky of marshmallow clouds…" She said serenely. I looked at her with slight confusion. She giggled and skipped off to eat. I shook my head and laughed. It's hard to be mad at Nudge. Angel was next to enter the our campsite's fire place. Lastly Fang and Gazzy. Fang had this playful look in his eye, and I smiled. I think I know what we did last night.

We finished our breakfast and took off. Flying over the mountains, I wondered out loud to Fang,

"What if we can't see them, because we are so high up?"

"Well, let's just go and walk then." He replied reluctantly. We landed gracefully. The odd thing, was Total had not said ANYTHING all day. It was actually kind of weird. His wings are really working well.

"God. Where are those cats. I guess I scared them up a tree." He said with a cocky air. We all laughed until our sides hurt, while Total gave us the stink eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat and Mouse

We stumbled through the thin underbrush for days. About two weeks. Every root seems to TRY and trip us. Like it has a mind of its own, I swear! God, the trees are starting to thicken because we are entering this little forestlike thing on a huge Cliffside. There are lots of holes and caves. It's quite neat.

"WOW! Iggy! Look! Brimstone! That's what I smell like after I have a good helping of Max's cooking!" Gazzy yelled. I gave him a look to shut him up.

"Angel?" I say, "Angel, where are you? This is no time for games…"

"I'm right here Max!" She said. Angel's slight form popped out of the thick green bushes, towering over 8 feet tall. "It's ok. Come on out and meet everyone." She said sweetly to the bushes. Whenever she does that, I worry. One time, she said that in the ocean, and out came a shark. But this was even more frightening. Out of the brush came a huge, but graceful creature. She was about the size of a Honda Civic, larger than a tiger. She was a dark orangish gold with a white chest.

"Greetings fellow hybrid." said the creature. The thing stepped out into the light and I got a proper look at it. It was definatly a cat. Her eyes were orange, and gleaming. Her fur was sleek and glossy. She was well muscled, but obviously female. "My name," she said, "Is Amber. You little girl found me. She said you were looking for me." My mouth dropped. She was beautiful. "Come with me." We walked through the trees and soon, she stopped. There was a snarl and some mumbling from the woods next to Gazzy, and he backed away. A great pure white cat, about the size of a mini-van lunged through the underbrush at me. With reflexes of lightning, Amber slammed into his side. The wrestled for a few seconds, and I saw Amber had pinned the giant cat to the ground and was looking at him intently.

"Geroff me." the white cat growled. And he shoved her off him roughly.

"These… hybrids. They are Itex's creations also. We should show them to Star."

"Alright. Fine. Let's go. Now" He growled, "My name is Frost." His voice was as cold as his namesake. I was like, totally intimidated.

We walked. For a VERY long time. I was quite unhappy at the end of our little "trip." We finally reached a cliff, where this hole in the mountainside where Frost and Amber slipped through lie they were greased. The gap was about 7 feet tall and 5 feet wide. A large-ish gap. We all slid through and gasped at what was inside. It was a huge open space, circular, with a waterfall covering the whole left side, pouring down from an unknown source, because it was a closed space. The water formed a slow river flowing to a large hole in the center-back of the room. It was not dark, but light in the hole. In fact, the whole place was lit. a calm ivory glow. There were many different rooms in every wall, making it sort of look like a bee hive going up about 50 stories. While we bird kids were gawking at the splendid place, a massive dark gray she-cat padded her way up to our group. She was majestic and had deep, navy blue eyes. Her voice was deep, and flowing, like a Shakespearian actor.

"Welcome, friends. My name is Star. You are welcome to stay with us for the next 10 months."

"Wai-wai-wai-wait. Uh, 10 months? Are you kidding? We were only gonna stay for an hour…" I complained.

"Do you really wish to take on the hard months? With the burden that will be thrust upon you? Truly?" Her eyes were full of worry.

"What burden? What are you talking about?"

"Oak, come hither. He is a future-seer. He can tell your fortune. He has seen this great burden." She explained. The massive tabby nodded and sighed. Oak was very quiet. Was he…mute?

"I will take it that you are staying?" Star asked.

"What? Oh. Um, sure. I guess. A roof, food, water, protection…why not." I said reluctantly. The gray cat smiled a catty grin.

"Good. You will be staying in…this room." She gestured to a room high up in the air on the right side of the water-entrance hole. "I would go and meet some more cats before mealtime. Especially Leaf. She stays in that room. She nodded to our right. A smaller hole was one she pointed to. It was about 6 feet by 7. Short and wide… odd.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Newly Crazed

We walked from room to room for about 2 hours, meeting about 30 cats. I was really starting to get fed up of this, until we met Echo. Echo was a skinny, slender male cat with dark gray and black stripes. He was quiet and sweet to me.

"Hello Max. I am Echo the Lost One. I was the one they had to give up for our future. I do not regret going, before you ask." He said with a cheerful manner. He laughed and then looked confused at Iggy. "Is he unable to see?"

"Uh, yah. I am sortah blind…but I can see color." Iggy replied softly. I felt bad for him, having to say that over and over. Echo seemed to understand.

"Come sightless one. I have someone for you to meet." He said. Iggy then followed him to another cave. I just sighed and walked to the waterfall, forgetting all about Leaf. When I reached the river, I stripped off my shoes and stepped in. The water was warmer that bathwater, ant it felt SO GOOD! I instantly relaxed and closed my eyes.

"MAX! MAX!" My eyes popped open to see Iggy peering at me with his bright blue eyes. So much for relaxing. "WOW! Meet Brook! She is my soulmate!" He yelped happily. _WHAT? Voice? You there? I know, when did hell freeze over, I need your help._

_Long time, no diss, Maximum. _

_No time for cattiness Voice. Did you hear Iggy?? He must be CRAZY! This is a CAT-PERSON! Two very different species! _

_Love has no boundaries Maximum. You will know that in time. Very shortly actually. Your burden will teach you. _

_WHAT BURDEN!? WHAT ARE YOU QUACKS TALKING ABOUT?_

_Maximum. Let Iggy love his own way. He is correct you know._

_About WHAT?_

_She is his soulmate._

I just blinked.

"Yeah, that's great Iggy. So happy." I then looked at the she-cat. She had the prettiest blue eyes, with flecks of green, making them look turquoise. Her silvery fur rippled and shimmered, like a brook, what she was named for.

"Hi! You have GOT to be Max! I'm Brook!" She giggled. I was slightly confused. The later generation has obviously changed. A lot. She WAS pretty, but Iggy couldn't see that. They looked good together, so I left them, to rub noses, and chat. Then, I remembered,

"Leaf? Is there a cat named Leaf?"

"Um, yes, that's me." A small voice said. The owner was even smaller. She was only about 5 feet tall, and 6 feet long. Miniscule compared to the other cats. She was thin. Her tabby coat was dark, with white paws and chest. She was so cute! Her eyes were a fine shade of yellow.

"I am Leaf. Greetings, Max. Come into my cave." She waved her bushy tail in a beckoning motion, and I followed. We walked into her "office" full of herbs and other remedies.

"Max. I am a healer. I will help you with your burden if needed."

"OK! Woman, I have NO idea what you are talking about. What burden? When will I know? You are so confusing!"

"No, I am not confusing. AND, you will know…hmm…" she looked me over, "Tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Good Gravy and Potatoes!

Later after my odd encounter with the freakish one, Leaf, we ate a HUGE dinner. I was STUFFED! And, the food was delish. Very nice. We later flew up to our rooms, we all had separate ones! Sadly, there was a walking path, circling in a spiral way, passing each and every room, all 200 of them. There was no thrill. I was quite unhappy. We got to our rooms, furnished tastefully to my liking. There was a whole bathroom to myself! The bed was large enough for me to spread out my impressive 16 foot wings. They grew! I didn't have to hide anything here! I almost immediately fell asleep.

I woke up with a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Uh Oh. Good thing I have my own bathroom! I raced to the porcelain goddess and lost my huge dinner, or what my stomach didn't digest, at least. I retched a few times, but after, I felt just fine. I made the mistake of looking at what a mess I made and retched again. This time, with my eyes closed, I flushed the toilet before I opened them again. I took some deep breaths and walked out of the bathroom, slightly jelly legged. I plopped down on my bed.

"Max, are you ok? These walls are stone, but sure ain't sound proof. I was sleeping, and the sound 'ah you pukin' woke me." It was Gazzy. He came over to me, and layed down beside me. "What's wrong Max? Are you sick? I can go get Leaf…" He said, his voice trembling at the thought of me being ill.

"I'll go to her in a bit." Not wanting him to know that I was not liking Leaf, "I just am SO tired."

"I see…" He said softly. Gazzy turned his huge blue eyes on me. "Are you sure? How do you feel?"

"To tell you the truth, hungry!" I said, surprised. I sat up and he held my hand and we walked down the spiral ramp. I secretly changed my mind about this thing. It really is helpful. I don't really feel like jumping 50 stories down to the stone floor…

We FINALLY reached the bottom and Gazzy waved and went off to play with a light gray cat and a tan cat. I yelled, " WAIT! Who are you two?"

"Oh," said the tan cat, "Well, I'm Thorn, and he's Cinder. We really like Gazzy and Iggy. We have a lot of common interests!" Oh. Great.

"Like what?" I persisted. They looked mischievously at each other.

"EXPLOSIONS!" all three sang together. I should have known.

I found Leaf chatting with Fang in the center of the bustling open space.

"Ah! Max! You have woken. I would like you two to come with me to my den, if you don't mind." She was young, but talked like a granny. Just her speech. Not her voice! We followed her, and I was tired. She looked at me with a lively sparkle.

"So, Leaf, how old are you?"

"Oh. Um. 23." She said shyly. She was so young! I was shocked. She giggled and continued brushing passed the 40 some cats who had come to talk in the center of the huge cave.

"Why is like, everyone here?" I questioned. Leaf's eyes widened.

"It's time for sharing song. Where all of us gather in Greatroom to chat a groom each other before we eat! We say "singing" like "talking" just so you know!" She laughed. "I cannot believe Star didn't explain that! Well, now you know!" We reached her den's entrance. She motioned for them to go inside. We sat on some of her soft leather chairs, and she sat with her paws in front of her.

"So. Max, Fang, I have called you here today because of the Burden. AH!" my mouth opened as if I was going to talk. "I am going to explain. It is simple really. Not a problem. Honest! To say it simply, Max you are-"


	5. Chapter 5

"To put it simply, Max, you are pregnant. I cannot say more. You are carrying Fang's child." Leaf ended her speech. Fang's mouth hung slack for a few minutes and I just spaced out. I soon snapped out of it.

"What do you mean? I can't be- UGH!" I couldn't bring myself to say it. It felt like a dirty word. Fang looked at me, with a funny look. I recognized it. Pure joy. I stared to tear up, and Leaf moved towards me. I ran to her, sobbing, and buried myself in her soft tabby fur. I don't cry often people! I am one HARD cookie! But I wasn't sure how I felt about this baby. Was it good? Or bad?

"It will be good. Trust us." Two soft voices chimed. Angel and Amber. Since arriving here, they were inseparable. I looked at them, my eyes all puffy and red.

"R-R-Really?" I sniffed.

"Yeah. I mean, Max, you are the bestest person ever! Your baby will be just like you. Or Fang. And I want you to know, I will always love you, and so will everyone else. You are just…A Max and a half…" Angel giggled. I smiled, and wiped off my tears.

_Thanks babe. That really meant a lot to me._

_Not a problem Max! And it's all true. Every bit._

I genuinely smiled for the first time in a very _long_ time.

I was up in my room, staring at my still flat stomach. It was just… not happening. I couldn't believe it. There was something _in_ there. And not my dinner, because that was LONG gone, if you know what I mean… I still couldn't believe it. I knew I shouldn't have slept with Fang. I was't even sure I had, but this like, totally confirmed it. Thank god I'm 16. If I was any younger, I would have like, totally lost my mind. Without me knowing it, Nudge slipped into my room.

"Max, umm." She mumbled.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I uh…feel your tummy?" She blushed. And I laughed, and nodded.

"Nothing's there yet." I explained.

"Yeah, I know. But, I want to…see what it feels like." I smiled. She giggled as I tickled her under the ribs.

"Oh! Bye Max! I'm gonna help Petal with the new kitten! Her name is Holly! I can't wait to see her!" Petal padded in my room. She was a plump cream cat with soft hazel eyes.

"Max, congratulations." She said. Her soothing voice was like silk. No wonder she was chief of the kit watchers. She was the perfect mother. Was I?

Hi everyone! I am Alice! This is my FIRST fanfic. I wanna make a shout out to the 2 people who reviewed my story with such positive-ness! I love you two! feathers789, and sILINCEmAXIMUMdARKO. Stick with me guys! Fewf. I'm going to see if I can write the next chappie tonight, but if its not up, it will be tomorrow, maybe around 7? Or so. Thanks everyone!

Kisses

~Alice


	6. Chapter 6

Fur and Feather

As soon as Petal and Nudge left, I fell asleep, even though it was only about 10:00. I was tired and crabby. I had a peaceful and dreamless sleep, one I feel I have never had. In the morning, I officially started a routine. Not one I liked, but a routine, none the less. After washing my mouth out with the Cat-People's sweet water, I stepped outside of my room.

"YahHOO!" screamed a voice. I looked up, and circling the very top of the GreatRoom was a cat, with a grand wingspan of about 40 feet. The she-cat was the purest white ever, and her feathery wings the same. She was flying and having fun, doing great airobatics, as I like to call them. I then whipped out my own wings to join her.

"Yo, Hybrid! Who are you?" I yelled, my wings catching a sudden updraft. Her massive head turned towards me.

" Hmm. Maximum Ride. I would have expected you bigger." She said cockily. Her eyes were the deepest blue. Like the Caribbean sea, but they looked like they glowed. She shimmered like stars and snowflakes. She suddenly dropped. She plummeted to the stone floor, but miraculously, she landed with barely any noise, and on her feet. She looked up at me with a smug smile. I slowly did lazy loops to the floor. She looked at me, and continued walking.

"Ugh, Breeze. Do you work in a library?" She snorted to a muscular young tom.

"Um. No?"

"Then why are you checking me out?!" She yelled at him. He flinched and walked away.

"Gawd. He's been courting me for like, the LONGEST time. You are so lucky you already have a mate." She said to me, but facing the other way.

"Well I-"

"Males can be so annoying. Granted, Breeze is like, one of the best looking singles ever, but we are only 16 still. Like Brook. I just feel too young to court."

"But he is-"

"Oh I know, but how many times will I see another guy like him? I haven't a clue, but he knows I like him, just I don't want to mate him. Yet. Are you going to breakfast? Of course you are. You are welcome to sit with me if you like. On the left. Breeze is always on my Right. See you later." She stalked off, and pounced on Breeze. The tom spun around and hit her hard on the side of her head, and she bit his tail, and they ran off, laughing. I don't think she heard anything of what I said.

I ended up sitting with the she-cat. And her soon to be mate. Breeze was a quiet and inquisitive cat with an intelligent disposition. The she-cat was cock, intelligent, and outgoing. I think I liked the she-cat. For one thing, she could fly. Two, she was a lot like me. Three, she was in love, like me.

"Oh! You don't know my name! I'm Feather. Daughter of Wind, and Gust, two of the air element cats. Makes sense doesn't it?" She chewed on a deer leg.

"I am Breeze. Son of Shade and Sky, darkness, and sky elements. I'm very proud. I look like my father, but act like my mother." Breeze said quietly. "Hey, Max, have you heard of the Yearly Gathering?" Breeze asked. I shook my head. "Well, it's once a year, here, and we celebrate, for a WHOLE day! It's next week. Everyone loves it and takes about 3 weeks to prepare for. Will you be staying for that? I'm going to ask Feather to be my date." He blushed.

"Wow! Sounds like fun. Yeah, I'm going to be staying for about a year. A long time. I will totally come. Good luck on asking her-"I motioned to Feather, "Out." Breeze laughed and agreed. We continued eating. The Dining Hall was HUGE. There were diamond chandeliers, about 5, with over 500 gems in them, going down the length of the Hall. The walls were rounded and polished, a soft gray. There was a long stone table with no gaps, were we ate. There was over 100 different kinds of food, all tasty. We ate and talked. Breeze to Feather, and Feather to everyone. I really enjoyed myself. We exited the Dining Hall to do our next activity. Practice!


	7. Chapter 7

Fight or Flight

So, we go out to the GreatRoom. There is a large group of Cats standing in a circle.

"Ah! Max, Flock, welcome! We wanted to have you show us what you are made of!" Announced Star. Her long gray fur was shaggy and thick. She was very happy, and that scared me. We stepped inside of the circle, and were surrounded by MASSIVE cats.

"These are my finest fighters." Said a low voice. I turned to see an even more large cat. He was a good Van-sized, 9 feet by 10 feet. He was a gray and white tabby, with blue eyes. "I am Mountain, the chief of the Fighters. We protect our People with our life. We are interested. We heard about your fighting skills. Would you care to…elaborate?" He then motioned for a young She-cat, Maple to step out into the circle. She was a deep brown cat, about 5 feet by 6 feet. She looked smug. "You may choose who you wish." Mountain finished.

We huddled.

"I don't think I should go, because I'm…not my best." I said.

"I should go. I'm the next strongest." Fang replied.

"They don't lokk like they are very good. I will go." Angel decided. She stepped out and we stepped back. She then took position across from Maple. A whistle blew, Maple launched 15 feet and…I didn't see the rest. Angel was down for the count.

"What did you do? I didn't see it!" I said excitedly. She then did it in slow motion.

She had pounced, pulled her chest up and, while still in the air, swung her right back leg in a half circle, into Angel's side, then continued pushing her down and kept her foot on Angel, in the same position it struck her. She wasn't really hurt, just had no breath. I gaped at Maple. She was younger than us and beat Angel with a slight hit. I gulped. Fang stepped up next. A larger cat by the name of Ledge stepped up. He was gray and white, with light green eyes. He was 5 by 6 again. This time, Fang took a different approach. He ducked when Ledge launched himself, but by some sheer miracle, Ledge's front paws cupped and caught Fang, pressing him like a sandwich.

"FANG!" I found myself screaming.

"Do not worry. Ledge will not hurt him. Imagine that move with claws! It would puncture him." Mountain laughed. I did a worried chuckle. He was the father of my child! I need him alive. I then attacked Ledge, with strength I had NO idea I had. Ledge turned around, and walloped me with his huge paw. I was dazed, and Feather picked me up gently with her soft pads. She then took me to Leaf's den.

"Max, what is wrong with you? You can't just do EVREYTHING you want, when you want it any longer! You have a responsibility now! If you lost this child, the world would END, Max. You have to be careful, PLEASE!" Leaf continued mumbling to herself, and handed me a bottle. He young face was full of worry. "Drink ALL of this. It will help you inside, and out. ALL OF IT!" She pushed me out. I frowned. I took a look at the potion, and scowled even more. It was a viscous green liquid. I moved the bottle in circles, but the liquid barely moved.

"So much for drinking this. I'll have to eat it." I then uncapped the cork stopper and tried to pour the stuff into my mouth, but it wouldn't go. I started tapping the base, and like a cruel joke, the junk POURED into my mouth! It was disgusting. It was like vomity, armpity, pooey, grossness. I almost threw up again. The thought of that made me want to do it more.

"EEW! WHAT IS THIS?" I spewed. Then, I remembered Leaf's instructions. I quickly swallowed it all, and rushed to the waterfall, to take a deep drink of the crisper water. That was the last thing I did after heading off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

FPOV

I can't believe it. I'm a dad. To a kid. After I was done with that dumb like, fighting thing, I was SO sore. Ledge wasn't very gentle.

"I'm so sorry Fang! I'm still practicing that move! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine, uhhhhg." I groaned. There was lots of pain in my shoulders and knees, the body parts that had the most pressure put on them. I stumbled over to where Max was being carried by a big white cat. "Uhhhg. Maaaaax! Ugh…" My eyes were starting to go starry. Crap. I shook my head to try and clear it. Ledge had hit me so hard. It knocked my breath away. He shocked me in how strong he was. I curled over attempting to breathe properly. Mountain's looming form appeared over me.

"Son, are you ok? Ledge is pretty strong for his size and age, huh?" He sat down beside me.

"I can…*puff puff* see that now *puff*." I said angrily.

"I hear that you have no parents…you are pretty strong…I would…uh." His voice faltered. "Ehem. I would like to adopt you. Fang, will you be my son?" I just stared at him.

"Mountain? Have you asked him?" A feminine voice called out.

"Yes dearest. He is…in shock…" Mountain replied. River, the silver she-cat stepped out. She was also the mother of Brook, Iggy's lover. She seems to be the mate of Mountain. I blinked. The confusion was apparently obvious on my face. Well, that really made my day.

"Fang, we would love you to be our first son. Please?" River said softly. She really meant it.

"Howabout I sleep on it? I haven't a clue. What is the time?" I said.

"Sleep on it? Sure. It's about 8 o'clock." Mountain said, clearly disappointed. "We eat later than you probably do."

"I'm sure. Well, I'm off then. I will tell you in the morning. G'nite." I mumbled.

I took off with much difficulty. The pain in my shoulder intensified. It was almost completely unbearable to fly in any way. Gosh, I hope a reach the room before I pass out.

Yeah. I made it. I plopped _oh so gracefully _on my bed. My room was smaller than Max's but she probably needed the space. I don't mind small areas. I actually enjoy them, unless I am flying. I can't really…place the feeling I have for Max. I mean, she was like my sister. I can't believe I'm going through with this.

_You mean what Max is going through? You are going through very little Fang._

_Who? Who are you?_

_Um. It's ANGEL. I thought you would know my voice. Ha ha ha ha. If you want to know, Max is currently in her room, trying not to puke up the stuff that leaf gave her. Her like, medication. I'm with her. I would recommend coming too. Of course, only if it suits YOU…_

_Oh! Um, yah, sure, I'll be right over, now, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_Fine. Pushy._

I rushed over to her room, where she was curled over on her side, on top of her bed. She was moaning and definitely pale.

Crap. I made Max so sick. No, that's not right. I made her so…pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

Decision Time

MPOV

I was in pain. My stomach hurt, and my muscles hurt. The attack I tried on Ledge did NOTHING to him. Usually, that move did something, the attacking from behind thing. Yeah, it's not very "Knightly" to do that, but I was somewhat desperate. I still can't believe that no one knows I'm… ugh. I can't even bring myself to say it. I'm still a mystery. I have heard that the chief fighter, Mountain, was offering Fang a spot in his family. At least, that's what I THOUGHT he said. I was too busy retching in the porcelain goddess.

"I have NO idea what to tell him…" Fang said in his soft voice.

"I would say no. It's just too-" I retched.

"No? What? Why would you ever say no? You have a family. You even have a sister. If I said yes, I would have a sister too! Brook! I would be Iggy's brother-in-law! The baby would have family on the father's side, as well as the mothers!" Fang continued but I couldn't hear him, because I was losing breakfast from 5 days ago. When I finally finished, he helped me to my bed.

"Mph. Thanks…" I slurred. I was tired.

"Huh. Good night you two!" He laughed and I smiled. He left the room quietly, and I fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breeze. How thoughtful. No." Feather said. Breeze's beautiful gray eyes were wide with sadness. "Hun, you have to have patience. I am probably won't even go.

"But you have no choice! It's MANDITORY Fea." Feather looked at him with disdain. She hated the name "FEA" and the people who said it were very below her IQ level, and she knew it. "FAYFAY!" they shout. UGH! It was ok as, "FEA" but, "FAY?" No thanks! Breeze pressed his sleek black body into her side.

"I love you Feather. I want you to-" Feather cut him off.

"Um, how about NO!" She bellowed at him. He frowned.

"Then I will just ask Maple. I might actually go with someone who LIKES me! And, she's PRETTIER, so she won't need BOTOX!!" he screamed. Feather swore she felt like she turned red, she was so angry. How dare he go that far. While she thought about it, she actually felt kindah bad…

Sorry for the short chapter everyone. It's been a busy week. I hope you guys all check out my profile for my poll, on should Fang agree to be Mountain's son!? I need your input. Thanks!

~Alice


	10. Chapter 10

I looked at myself. I still didn't look too different. The only real big thing is a slight bump on my abdomen, and bag under my eyes. I wasn't really obvious, and hopefully, it will stay that way, because NOONE knew my little secret. Atleast, it's little now, but it will grow… I did a once over on my clothing, before I left for the meeting, where every single cat joins in the GreatRoom to talk about the upcoming festival. It was rare to have these meetings, and I was ondering why they were having one now, when, like, everyone knows the "Yearly Festival" is coming. I was wearing some tight, butt-hugging jeans, black and white Converse, and a (too) tight pink tube top that went to my butt, courtesy of Feather. How she got them is beyond me, but I have learned not to ask. I would have looked excellent if I had not ever-so slight bulge. It was almost unnoticeable, but me, it stuck out a mile. I frowned at the tube top and its tightness.

I met with Angel and Nudge outside of my room. They were giggling and talking to Total who had just flapped up.

"Hey girls!" I said, happily. They looked at me.

"Hi Max." Angel smiled. She ran to me and gave me a soft hug. Then she whispered to my belly, "Hi baby!" She giggled. Total's mouth dropped.

"Wait! Max, are you pregnant?" His voice was like a whisper. I nodded and pet him on the head.

"Are you still thinking about Akila? You know she's safe with my mom." I said, trying to get off of the "pregnant" subject.

"No! I know she's fine, are you…yah know?" He continued to question.

"I…I… am. I am puh-puh…" I still, after a whole week, I still couldn't say it. I was so… I don't know… It's tough trying to get your hormones straight. I walked away from a gaping Total, and went to Leaf's den. I slammed the door, into the stone wall and Leaf's furry head popped up.

"Oh! Max! Did you drink that potion? Did it help?" She smiled at me.

"No, it made me retch more. I am QUITE unsatisfied, and would LOVE to have a REFUND if I had paid you!" I screeched at her. She did not seem as mad as I had expected she would have been.

"Ah, you ah, blame me for your weak stomach? Of course." She said calmly. I glared at her. "Of course, you will be attending the Yearly Gathering, no?"

"Um do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No." I blinked. I thought so. I frowned at her. "It's in two days you know. You should help, along with your friends."

"Two days? Should I…"

"You should." She continued to sort and do stuff to herbs. She then dismissed me with a wave of her thin tail. I scoffed and then turned on my heel and stomped out of her room. I can't believe I have to get this ready for this party when I won't even like. I can't believe it. I continued to walk to the place that Fang was talking to Mountain.


	11. Chapter 11

FANGPOV

I walked with my head down to Mountain. He was talking to River and had a slightly sad face wiped on his muzzle. I felt kind of bad for leaving him hanging a whole day. My sneakered foot hit the ground with a wet, but quiet slap, and Mountain turned his head.

"Fang! Fang. Have you ahh, made your decision?" His eyes were pooling with worry.

"I have. I even talked to Max, who had influenced my decision." I took a deep breath, when all of a sudden, Max walked up behind me, hooked my arm in hers, and tugged me away. Mountain looked heartbroken. I couldn't believe her!

MAXPOV

"What on EARTH are you doing? Can't you see I was talking to someone? Are you REALLY that self centered? I can't believe you would do this to me! You aren't like that! I thought you would-" I interrupted Fang in the middle of his rant buy shushing him.

"You have plenty of time to talk to him later. But right now, I MUST talk to you. It's about the "Yearly Gathering"" putting airquotes around Yearly Gathering, "We are going to have to work!"

"Uh, Max, yeah." He nodded, "I know. I already told everyone their job is to go see Star on the matter." I blushed a deep red. His eyes bore into my flesh with a ferocity only seen in fights. I gulped.

"I'm SO sorry Fang! I didn't know! I-I, honestly didn't know." I closed my eyes. I felt horrible for taking Fang from Mountain knowing he did everything already. I looked away.

"It's fine Max. I just go tell him my answer. Don't bother me though, ok?" I nodded. "Good, I will see you later then." He walked back over to Mountain and River, who looked crushed, until Fang appeared. Seeing their reaction made me feel worse, or was it that I didn't have breakfast?

I walked over to Feather, who was absently working on an intricate crystal chandelier, and humming to herself.

"Feather? Um, can I help you with anything?" I asked softly.

"Oh! Max! I didn't see you! Sure, help me with this. Here is the pattern the crystals go in, and just string the little gems in the wire in the right order you see!" I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't understand you. At ALL." She grimaced.

"I'm sorry Max," Feather whimpered, "All I can think about if Breeze, his sleek black fur, his little white stripe on his nose…his shyness…UGH!" she growled at herself, and I jumped back a bit. "You know Max, Thanks! I am going to ask Breeze to the YG. I really am. Thanks SO much!" She bounded off and tucked her wings tight onto her back.

"Glad I could help." I muttered and looked at the large shimmery mass of wire and crystal. "Well, better star now." I then sat down, and started to string.

FANGPOV

"Mountain, River. I have made my decision." I announced to them.

They nodded eagerly. I drew a deep breath to calm myself. Either way I answered would change my life for good.

GUYS! I am SO sorry for not uploading. I have been on vacation, with no wifi or access to a computer. I am going to try and make it up to you by uploading as many chapters that I write. Thanks a lot for reading!

~Alice


	12. Chapter 12

FANGPOV

"Mountain, River. I have made my decision." I said, "I will be your son. I would love to be, for my own child to have grandparents like you, would be wonderful. I could not WISH for better parents than you."

River started to sob and enveloped me in a warm, loving, furry hug. She stroked my black hair with her large silvery paw. She pushed me away from her, and gave a good look into my eyes, and went back to sobbing with happiness and pride. When she finished, Mountain then clapped me on the back, saying "Welcome to our family" and things like that. I felt so good!

"Brook!" River called "Brook, come see your new brother!" I looked at my new mother in surprise as I saw out of the corner of my eye, the silver tabby walking calmly through a cave entrance to the place we sat, followed by her true love, Iggy. He was stroking Brook's head and whispering in her ear, and she giggled, but then saw me, and a look of shock crossed her muzzle.

"Fang? You are my new brother?" She said with confusion. Iggy frowned.

"Fang," Iggy said. I was terrified of what he was going to say, "Were gonna be brothers-in-law!" I laughed and we gave each other man hugs and punches on the shoulder. Brook joined in the fun, prancing around and giggling, nuzzling me and Iggy. Mountain and River watched like two parents sending their first child to preschool for the first time. As I messed around with my new family, I realized something. Why did Max not want me to be Mountain's son at first?

MAXPOV

By the time I finished my first chandelier, I had grown 3 different blisters on my hands, and a good old fashioned cramp in my leg. I hate this. A lot. Behind me, I head the clicking of claws on stone. I whipped my head around to see a moping Feather. Her short, pure white fur was still glossy, but wasn't as shiny, and her huge white wings dragged on the ground like road kill. Her blue eyes lost their light and her gait was long and careless.

"Feather? What's wrong?" I inquired. I stood up and wrapped my arm around her neck like a movie theater's chair.

"Breeze. He-he-he asked Maple to go with him, and she said…she said..."

"What Feather? What?"

"YES!" She sobbed. Tears the size of golf balls rolled down her cheeks. I sighed.

"You do know you brought this on yourself." She looked at me, her teary eyes were pitiful. I sighed.

"Really? I thought I was too hard on him. But he just kept coming back yah know? It made me mad." I looked at her. She was very sad and pathetic, I must say. I tried to comfort her as much as possible. She looked at me, then she brushed me off. "It's time for dinner. You must have worked real hard. I didn't see you at lunch." She sat down and I got on her back. She then took me to the Dining Hall. I gasped at the amount of food. There was very little. I turned to Feather.

"What happened? Is there a shortage?" my voice was brimming with worry.

"No! We save our food for the YG Max! It's in two days, so we are hunting more, eating less. Make sense?" She laughed. I nodded. We took a seat as far from Breeze and his new girlfriend as possible, I sat next to Fang, and Feather was next to Oak, the wise old ManCat, and they were deep in conversation. I looked at Fang, who was quietly eating. He looked at me, and then I giggled as he put his hand on my thigh. I blushed and he looked at me with his deep eyes. He held a bit of potatoes on his fork to me and I took it and chewed slowly, savoring the simple flavor. That was some of the best potatoes ever. I laughed at him and he laughed as well. I soon finished my small meal, and said good bye to Feather and Fang. I opened my wings as soon as I exited to Dining Hall. With a few prep-flaps, I took off into the tall cave. It didn't take long to reach my cave. As soon as I was on my bed, I almost literally passed out from a day well spent.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up, feeling relaxed, and calm. I opened my eyes to stare at the stone ceiling. I waited for the feeling of nausea to wash over me, but, it didn't. I thought I would have this morning sickness for the longest time, like, a month, not a week. I sighed.

"Mornin' sunshine! How are you today?" called a cheery voice. I sat up and say Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy all walking into the room. I laughed at the voices in perfect unison.

"I am good, how about you?" I asked in the same falsetto. They giggled at my voice, 3 octaves higher than usual. I hugged each one in turn, thanking them for bringing up the breakfast I slept through. The platter was piled high with eggs, meats, bread, and fruits. I looked at Gazzy curiously. His head was slightly down, and was not as active.

"Gazzy, baby, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Yah, I think I was infected with the green germ of jealousy!" He mumbled.

"Why are you jealous?" I asked.

"You are gonnahave a baby and leave us!" gestruing to the small group of 3. They all gave me a pitiful face.

"No! No! That would NEVER happen! I love you guys so much! I will need you too, once the baby is born. Who knows…It might…not have…wings." I whispered the last word like a curse, and touched my stomach gently. The group followed my hand. They looked stricken at the idea. My face probably mirrored their terror. We left my cave-room to go down to the Great Hall. Star was in the middle talking to a group of cats.

"Ah! And here she is now! Max, come up here with me!" Gesturing to the rock she was on. I flapped my wings and easily got on the rock. "Well, now that Max arrived, I can tell you everything.

"First of all, our progress for the Yearly Gathering is about 95% done! Congratulations everyone! Secondly, we must properly welcome our guests! Maximum Ride, and her Flock! *applause and cheering* Yes, yes, welcome! Thirdly, I believe MAX should share…Max?" She pushed me forward. Horror was eminent on my face. I shuffled into the limelight.

"Um, Hi. I'm Max, and uh, I'm pregnant?" I felt my cheeks burn and I rushed off the stage. Everyone I passed congratulated me. I ran from the hall and into a cave, which was completely dark. I sat down on the nearest thing. I shook my head from the embarrassment and laid down to sleep. I couldn't, sadly, so I just kept my eyes closed.

"Um, this is my bed. Can you get off? NOW?" and voice growled. I jumped back so quickly, I knocked something over. "Thanks! I really didn't need that Ming vase, did I?" the voice turned into a low growling and then I saw it in a small pillar of light, a huge gray tomcat with long fur snarling at me. I almost screamed, but I stopped myself, knowing it would give me away. His claws were long, and cruelly sharp, like knives, and about as long as each of my fingers. His eyes were an odd blue, and shimmered in the darkness. His jaws salivated, probably at my smell, and he looked away. I seized the chance, and, sprang from his room, into the blinding light of the Great Hall, where only Feather remained. She was sitting in the center of the room, looking at her feet.

"FEATHER! Help me!" I screeched. I ran to her furry side. She looked at me, slowly, and looked at the cave I ran from. All was quiet. Suddenly, the huge cat shot out from the cave like he was propelled from a cannon. Feather, already on her feet, jumped, and met him in the air, where they slammed into each other, with a loud crack. I saw one of Feather's hind paws go limp and flop around as she attacked the odd cat with gusto. The two cats clawed and bit at the other one, leaving blood and fur on the floor.

"What is this?" a booming voice thundered. The cats stopped, and all of our heads turned, as we say Oak, the wise one, walk forward with a slight limp from his old stiff bones. His cloudy eyes were flickering with anger. "What are you doing to each other? Were we no sworn to act unlike humans, warring against each other, never ceasing? Is that why we always stay in our TRUE form? Yes, you should answer, YES! You fight like to human countries over money. You should be ashamed."

"I was protecting Maximum Ride sir, as Leaf, the healercat told me. Storm put her in danger. I am sorry." Feather bowed. I gaped. Feather's job was to PROTECT ME? You have GOT to be kidding. They think I can't take care of myself? Wow.

"I admit sir, I attacked Maximum Ride, but with good reason!" the massive tom said with passion. "She entered my room, with no permission granted by the owner! Me! I was protecting my territory." He bowed.

"I see. Max, is this true? Did you enter his room?"

"Yes."I said in a small voice.

"You are all forgiven of your crimes, but Max, next time, you will have no place to stay, I can guarantee it. You do not enter a room, especially a male's room without permission. I will leave you. And Storm, try and keep you temper, hmm?"

The ancient tabby talked slowly back out of the Great Hall into another room. I ran over to Feather.

"You were protecting me?"

"It's my job Max. Sorry." She shrugged. "I did hate fighting with my brother though. I might have to quit this."

"Your-your BROTHER? That THING is your brother?" I gasped.

"That thing has feelings and can hear you." A rumbling voice growled in my ear. I turned around to see the cat staring at me, with his glassy blue eyes. I got a good look at him now. He has a similar build to Feather, except larger, and much more masculine. The same wedge shaped Siamese-ish features and big, round, blue eyes. The only really big difference was their fur. Storm was a silky gray, while Feather was her purest white. I waved, pulling Feather by her tail out of the room, to do some last minute prep for the "YG" tomorrow.

Hey guys. It's Alice. The next chappie will be pretty long, so bear with me, it might take a bit.

~Alice


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes blinked the morning blur away as I sat up. My mouth fell into a gaping yawn, and I smiled at how well I felt. No sooner than when I thought this, I nearly screamed. In the corner of my room, stooped under a table, stood a pale, naked, unnatural human. She had white hair, and was crouched over with her front hands on the floor. Her head was down. At my scream, she looked up in shock and spoke.

"Oh! Max, you're up! About time too." Her eyes were a robin's egg blue, and her voice...

"FEATHER! What the HELL did you do that for, huh? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" The human grinned, showing sharp fangs. She stood up slowly, unsteadily on her feet and she grasped the edge of the table.

"So you recognized me? Cool. I haven't been human since...only gawd knows when. I thought I would show you what we look like in humanoid form." She stood in front of me, and looked down at herself in awe.

"Why can't you be human all the time? Isn't it kindah stupid? I mean, come on..." I laughed nervously. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Well, we can't. When my kind escaped Itex, we vowed to never become the monsters that made us. We hated them for taking us, and turning us into…this. They took our unborn children too. Ever since, we never change. Ever. We just know that it makes us stronger, like, if you run a mile or two every day, the more you run it, the easier it is, and you can go farther, and or, faster. It make sense, I mean, it is more comfortable to be a cat. The longer you gene line is, the less urge you have to be in human form. Everyone has this odd…pulsing in your veins every so often that makes you really feel human. It's different for every cat. But the first creations have it the strongest, because they have been "cats" for a shorter period of time. I mean, I've been a cat all my life. I can't imagine what it must be for the originals, like Star! The hell..." She murmured. "Well, let's get outside. The celebration has like, just started." She shimmered into her catly self, out of her beautiful catly HUMAN self. She was much more graceful than the Erasers, believe me. As I started to yank on some clothing that had been left for me, I paused. My eyes fell to the bump on my abdomen. I rubbed it affectionately. I was less than 3 weeks, and I already had a bump...and no morning sickness. I felt proud of my little bump for being so nice to me. I guess that because it's part bird…? The clothing was a fine, silk like material, in a deep purple shade, like the color royalty wears. The pants were a gaucho stretch and black. I fluffed my hair in the mirror and walked back to Feather's side. She grinned and padded over to the door and stopped abruptly.

"Feather? What's wrong?" I asked carefully, knowing the answer.

"It's....nothing...just..."

"Breeze? You're guilty about him, huh?"

"Oh MAX! Shut up!" She growled. I turned away and watched her shake her massive head, as if trying to clear her memory of the muscular black tom. We walked outside, and as soon as we did, the sounds of laughter, of screaming, of…celebration. I smiled automatically at the sound, and jumped from the ramp, from about 50 stories high. I felt the familiar presence of Feather behind me, her warm breath on my back. It made me feel comforted, even though I only had known her for two weeks. I screeched in joy as I plummeted to the stone floor, filled with 40 odd Cat-people, who were talking and making noise. I looked at her as her fur rippled in the wind. Her wings snapped open at the same time mine did.

"Max is here! Max!"

"Ye-hah I'm here." The cats ran to me, nuzzling and laughing. I giggled with them, and then they left, as Star made a grand entrance to the front of the crowd.

"The celebration has officially begun, for everyone is here! Let us all rejoice and let us be merry! The LOVELY things we have planned for us are plentiful. Let us eat our first meal. Everyone to the Dining Hall!" As a mass of bodies, we all made our way to the massive hall. They rushed in and took seats as fast as they could. Feather, to make things faster for me, scooped me up with her paw, and plopped me on a seat, making sure I was one of the closest to the food. The food was so fine. There were Danishes, doughnuts, cookies, coffee, tea, and everything you can imagine! I totally pigged out. My eyes fell on Iggy, who was eating about the equal amount as I was, and was sitting on his red cushion, next to his "love", Brook. I looked at Gazzy, who was currently gnawing off the cheese in a cream cheese bagel. Angel and Nudge were comparing friends. Fang was talking to his new dad. I felt good. I glanced at Feather, who snapped her head in the other direction of Breeze. I laughed slightly and she frowned and chewed on a massive strip of bacon. Breakfast soon ended. I left the room, waiting for the next thing, amazing thing to happen, like, lunch!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for not uploading in a LONG time. Just got into school, had bad injury, and to top it all off, I have writer's block. *DURR!* Ugh! Will try and upload next part by next Monday, the 12th of October. I AM still writing, and I want you guys to know, I would NEVER abandon you.

~Alice


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at Feather with disgust. I can't believe I'm doing this. I laughed at myself. As I looked at the cliff, My stomach plummeted. I was about to go into a competition of the arts. The AIR arts! Basically, you jump off a cliff, and you are given a complex air pattern you must complete while you fall to the rocky earth, that I can't even see. It was cold and very cloudy. Everything seems very, very gray, but I guess that is how it's supposed to be, to make it more exciting. I'm going against Feather because she's supposed to be the best of her craft. Pssht! I'm totally better than her, right?

"Feather, really, Fang will NOT be happy about this. I can't do this stuff. I'm not supposed to, you know that! You are going to kill both of us." I complained.

"You can't really be frightened, can you? It's not that bad, accually, it's quite fun! I think you might like it!" she was practically giddy. I rolled my eyes. She giggled. As I took another peek over the edge, I heard the voices coming from the mountain cave. Cats poured from the mouth in a swarm of happy talking. I had already memorized my free-fall, and was ready to go first. I shook my wings out impressively and turned to smile smugly at Feather. She shook her large head, and like a wave, her body shook, then, her wings slowly shook out, and when the reached their full length, she took a huge flap, and her front paws lifted from the ground magesticly. I frowned at her as she smiled back. The fall was moments away. Evreyone sat, watching and I stepped to the edge. I took a deep breath. Then I jumped.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Fang's voice echoed. I fell. The adrenaline pulsing through my veins, I forgot my routine. Suddenly, I started to do my graceful stuff and the wind ran through my hair and feathers. I twisted and turned, loopdelooped and corkscrewed, and then, before I knew it, I was finished. My eyes opened, and I saw the fog rushing towards me. I suddenly whipped out my wings in horror as I knew the ground rushed towards me even faster than the fog. When I had gotton out of the fog, I realized, there was still hundereds of feet to go until the bottom, and, from where I could see, there was some kind of body of water. I hovered for a bit, drinking in to view, and flapped up. The cliff seemed so far away. I saw Feather after a few minutes of flapping. She was pointing to the scores and nodding. I had a score of 6, 6, 7 out of 10s. Not bad. I watched as Feather then looked at the cliff. It was definatly her turn. She looked at me, smiled, and then took a massive leap. I watched as she immediately and fluidly did her routine. It was flawless. She was like a wisp of could flowing throughout the air in complex shapes. As she disappeared in the mist, the scores came up. I heard the powerful flapping over her wings as She flew. Of course, she got a perfect score, 10, 10, and 10. Ugh. She's so mean! I ran over to her and glared.

"What was that?"

"A good performance." She smiled. I smiled too. She put me on her broad back.

"Sure, a good performance when I'm like totally a loser."

"You were fine. It's your first time. You have total talent and potential silly!" She laughed and started to gallop into the adoring crowd. Cats rubbed affectionately into Feather and congratulated me, I petted different colored pelts and thanked different purring creatures 5 times my size and weight. I raised my hands like a winning runner and brought out my wings gently to make sure that no one got hurt, and whooped like a wild animal, letting the wind ruffle my feathers while Feather ran, her muscles rippling under her thick fur. We entered the large mouth of the cave and Feather suddenly nearly flipped as she stopped so ubruptly. Leaf was glaring at me with such a vile look, I nearly lost my last few meals. I was in for it now.


	16. Chapter 16

I knew I looked ashamed and I couldn't hide it. Leaf continued to just glare at me.

"Ok, Leaf, you have the right to be upset-" I started.

"No! YOU have the right to be upset! You aren't the only one who matters any more Max! Take responsibility! There is more to life than fulfilling your own happiness! You have another life to take care of. I am horrified you took this risk today." She shook her head at me. Suddenly, my feet became very interesting as I slipped off of Feather's back, which lead her to promptly slink away to join some catty friends. I turned to frown at her, but she was pretty much out of sight. Leaf grabbed me by my clothing with her sharp claws on her left front paw to her stone office. I winced as my eyes got used to the darkness. As they did, I wish they hadn't. Leaf was staring at me.

"Max. I'm sorry to be so hard on you, but there are limitless ways for you to lose your child. We can't lose your child. Ever. This is imperative that you listen to me! You are still early, hence my caution."

"I know. I'm sorry. But why do I have to keep this…kid?" I questioned.

"You will know when the time is right." She answered calmly.

"Are you sure? I am known as unobservant." I retorted.

"You will know when that thing is crawling its way out of you, all 8 pounds of it. You will know." She turned her fluffy tabby tail and went deep within the confines of her cave. I groaned. "You may go." She finished. I turned to the stone exit and sighed. I walked out to see a sudden stampede of cats, rushing in caves, laughing, talking, and yowling. I ran to Feather's massive white form.

"What is going ON?" I bellowed through the ruckus.

"We are all going to our caves to relax, take naps, and all that to prepare for the final part of our Gathering." She started to push me onto her back. I was just about to say something, when she took off, her muscled wings propelling her into the crisp air, and my words were swept away from my mouth. My heart leapt from its place in my chest cavity to see Fang waving at me from outside of my own room. He smiled as I did. Feather landed next to Fang's happy figure.

"I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then right?" she winked. As soon she left, Fang's happiness melted like a fudgecicle in 110 degree weather.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING? You could have been killed. I can't believe you! Why?"

"Um… Fea made me?" I tried.

"Uh huh. You truly think I don't know you? Geez. I can't believe it." He quipped.

"Well, fine. I wanted a little adventure ok? Sorry. Honest." I did the 'goo goo eyes'.

"Very cute. No. I am NOT going to forgive you." He turned and crossed his arms. I touched his arms affectionately and he smiled softly.

"Why not go to bed Max? We are going to be up till ungodly hours of the night." He grabbed me gently by the arms, tucked me in, and kissed me on the forehead. I sat up to watch him walk quietly from my room. I lay back down and fell into a relaxed slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

When I awoke, it was around 8:00. The caves were dark and eerie at this time of night. I felt uncomfortable, yet exhilarated. I stepped on to the cold stone floor, then, looked from my perch of about 50 stories to the bottom of the cavern. One of the rooms, the largest, was glowing and produced music like I had never heard before. I launched myself off the ramp spiraling to the rock floor. I felt even more of a rush, as the wind pressed against my wings and caught the air gracefully. I barely touched the ground. Feather ran to me with excitement mounting.

"Yay! You're up! Come on, the real party has just begun!" she grabbed me in her paws and swung me to the opening of the place where the music and light was coming from. I laughed as she continued to push me to the entrance. There was a flimy covering of grayish leaves over the 16 foot doorway, which made all the lights mesh together like moving tie-dye. I heard voices and singing, along with lots of instruments I had never heard before. As we pushed through the veil, I saw my fellow Birdpeople, and Catpeople dancing to the passionate beat of exotic drums and such. I grinned to see Gazzy dancing with the two tomcats, Cinder and Thorn, and then Angel running with Amber close behind. They were giggling and seemed to be playing tag. Fang was sitting at one of the stone tables, that seemed to be growing straight from the ground like a stalagmite, along with lots of other chairs and tables similarly growing. I turned to see Iggy walking away with Brook, and then, I dismissed Feather, and followed the young lovers. They went to the right of the stage, into a tiny cave off to the side of the massive room. I felt a small flow of energy as sudden as a flash of light from a camera. I peeked my head into the cave to see the naked Brook, her long silver hair dripping like liquid mercury down her back. I ggy ran his fingers down her curvy body, then kissed her gently. Brook started to kiss him back, and they passionately embraced. I smiled at the sight of Iggy finally finding a real family. I backed away from the cave silently and ran over to Fang.

* * *

FEATHERPOV

My eyes caught sight of Breeze's black fur glistening in the moonlight out through the thin leaf door cover. His head was hanging on his paws, and he was lying on a ledge on the open mountain face. I walked over to him quietly, and sat next to his side.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk." His head spun to face me, and his eyes were half open.

"It's ok. I'm really sorry for trying to get you to go with me, I was really inconsiderate." I smiled sadly. And he ruffled his fur uncomfortably, and settled.

"I'm glad we can do this."

"What? Did what?" His face was puzzled.

"Really tell each other our feelings. I think this is good, you know? And also, yes, I will go with you to the Yearly Gathering," I turned to face him, and his entire face lit up.

"You will? Really?" I put my head on his shoulder, and he put his head on mine. I closed my eyes. It was bliss. Bliss I tell you. His soft black fur mingling with mine, and our breathing and heartbeats entwining as one.

* * *

MAXPOV

I looked over to see Feather and Breeze walk into the ballroom, tails tied together. I smiled at the adorable couple. I turned to Fang who seemed to feel the same, and we ran to the dancefloor, which was covered in a soft moss, and we took off our shoes. A she-cat named Ivy got onto the stage, then she started to sing a soft song in a different language. Her voice was sweet and smooth, like milk chocolate. Fang took my waist and led me into a smooth waltz. We continued dancing until the song ended, and Ivy took a bow. I clapped with the crowd on the dancefloor. I pulled away from the music to sit in a rock chair. I looked up to the ceiling. Whydid everything see so massive here? The ceiling reached quite a few stories, with the multicolored lights pulsing everywhere. The ceiling was rounded but had a few stalactites in a few places. There was a circular opening in the rooftop where you could see stars glittering and what I had heard, the moon fills up the entire circle at exactly 12:00 in the morning, and that is when they get the yearly prophecy, where it comes from the old fortuneteller, Oak's mouth. The power of the moon allows Oak to find the prophecy of the entire year. It was only about 8:30, but the minuets passed quickly. I stood up as Fang stood OVER me. I smiled softly and he took my hand.

"Want to dance?"

"Of course." The she-cat Prairie and the tom Stone took the stage to sing "Time to Say Goodbye" in perfect harmony. I snuggled up to Fang and he patted my small bump on my belly. Fang grinned and we started to slow dance, while the minutes ticked away.


End file.
